Truth or Dare
by Amalasuintha
Summary: During another bout of sleeplessness, Hal convinces the rest of the crew to play Truth or Dare! There will be some headcannon and a maybe a hint at some pairings. Rated T for minor language and the possibility that they might kill Hal for this. Collaboration with PickleBrandenbourghj!


**A/N: Woo! This is a collab I've planned to put up for a couple days now, but... I kind of dragged my feet on it. XP However, it's up now!**

**It's formatted just slightly different than my other fics, as my friend and I took turns writing. I'd write a bit, then she would, and on.  
**

**She's a really great writer and has two Star Trek: Voyager fics up you guys should really check out. She's ****PickleBrandenbourghj on here.**  


******Also, as it says in the summary-there will be some headcannon, and maybe bending a thing or two to fit. But, in the end, we hope to make this very enjoyable for ya'll. So onward!  
**

* * *

Hal stood on the table in the multi-use room. He a trumpet construct in his hands. Aya sat on the couch and watched intently. Hal Jordan told her he had a plan but hadn't elaborated.  
"Let's hope they don't kill me for this, Aya. Are you sure they're awake?"  
"Affirmative. Neither Kilowog nor Razer have entered stasis."  
"Good," Hal said. He inhaled deeply before blowing long and hard into the trumpet.

Happily, calmly, quietly.  
These are all words to describe how Razer and Kilowog did not react.  
"Hal, I'm tryna' sleep over here!" Kilowog bellowed, and Razer simply came out of his quarters, glared at least a level seven death glare at Hal and intended to walk back in.  
"Ah, come on you guys. I have an idea," Hal said and Razer didn't stop walking. "It might help you guys both sleep." Hal said, in a quieter tone, like he was particularly desperate for people to do it, but he knew they'd miss out. Razer rolled his eyes before turning back to Hal. Even Kilowog got out of his own room and waited impatiently for Hal to explain.

He grinned and pointed to Aya. "Sit down, or I'll have Aya set off alarms until you do."  
"Poozer," Kilowog grumbled and dragged himself to the couch. Razer followed and sat opposite of him and Aya. Hal climbed down and sat between Aya and Razer.  
"We're going to play a game that's really popular back on Earth. It's called Truth or Dare." Holding his hand up, a bottle construct appeared. He set it in the middle of the table. "One of us spins the bottle and whoever it lands on is who the spinner asks 'Truth or Dare' to. Then the one who got caught has to either tell the truth or do a dare, then they spin. Capiche?"

Kilowog frowned in suspicion, Aya in confusion and Razer just frowned. Hal smiled. "It'll be easy, watch." He spun the bottle and it landed on Aya. "See, now Aya, I ask you truth or dare. You pick one and you do it, then you spin the bottle and ask whoever is next. So, truth," his eyes glinted mischievously, "or dare?"  
Aya frowned again and said; "I select dare, Hal Jordan."  
"Right then. Well, uh... Disassemble and reassemble yourself." He wanted to start off easy. Aya broke in small, curved white pieces, then reassembled herself. She smiled. "I found that easy. I spin the bottle next?"  
"Yes, of course." He looked around the table; Aya, Razer and Kilowog seemed to be okay with it, not thinking about how far the truths or dares could go. Hal grinned a lopsided grin. Oh yeah, it was gonna be an interesting night, if their utter innocence was anything to go on.

Aya spun the bottle and it spun for 10.09 seconds before landing on Kilowog. "Green Lantern Kilowog, truth or dare?"  
"I don't trust all you can think of, Aya... Truth." Hal barely hid his snicker. Razer didn't hide his sarcasm.  
"Afraid of a computer, Lantern?"  
"Make it dare!"  
Hal pressed his face against the table and tried not to laugh. Aya computed what she could ask, but wasn't sure. "Hal Jordan, what are the limits of what we can ask?"  
"Um... You decide, Aya." He sniggered. "I trust your judgment."  
"As you say. Lantern Kilowog, I dare you to..." She paused, computing again. "I dare you to explain why it was you attempted to sway me from my desire to be a Green Lantern?"

Kilowog frowned. "Aya, that's more of a truth. Dare me something else."  
"No, I wish to hear what the real reason is."  
"Aya, it's a truth, not a dare." Kilowog growled and declined her question.  
"Very well." Aya said and formulated her next dare. "Green lantern Kilowog, I dare you to give me your ring and go outside without a spacesuit." For a while, there was a short, shocked silence among all of the men. They stared at Aya, but the most aggravated face came from Kilowog.  
"I wouldn't last thirty seconds out there!"  
"Precisely." Aya didn't even blink. Not that she ever needed to.  
The room was eaten by yet another pause.  
"Alright, alright. I just... I, uh, I thought you were a robot without any emotions, and stuff."  
"Stuff?" Razer asked.  
"Y'know I thought you'd never make it; you only think by the book, and also, you're a little girl. No offense, but I thought maybe we'd tell you to sit in the corner of a circular room and you'd have a systematic failure."  
Aya looked at him, her face an unreadable mask of green.  
"Thank you for being honest."  
"But you didn't, huh?" said Kilowog, trying to lighten the mood. Aya smiled and waited for Kilowog to spin the bottle.  
"Thank you, Green Lantern Kilowog."

"You're welcome, Aya," he said and spun the bottle. It slowed and nearly landed on Hal, but seeing Razer's relieved look Hal "accidentally" made the bottle stop on Razer. It was so close that no one noticed. "So Poozer, truth or dare?"  
"Truth," Razer said through gritted teeth.  
"What?" Hal joked, "Too scared to say dare?"  
"No; I'm simply smarter than the Bolovaxian here."  
Kilowog glared. "Okay Red, why don't you tell us what's with your constantly cheery demeanor?"  
"My power runs on hate. It's not my fault if you think a Red Lantern ring indicates me as someone who's nice."  
"He does have a point there," Hal chimed.  
"Shuddup, Hal."  
"Anyways..." Hal patted Razer's shoulder. "Your turn, kid." Razer huffed and spun the bottle.

The bottle stopped on Kilowog. "Alright then," Razer said and Kilowog frowned.  
"Hal, can it still be the person who spun beforehand?"  
Hal grinned. "What, you scared?"  
"I ain't scared of no _game_." Kilowog grunted.  
"You should be." Razer sneered. Kilowog narrowed his eyes. "Bring it on, Poozer."

"Fine. Truth or dare?"  
"Dare." He paused and looked meaningfully at Razer. "I ain't a chicken."  
"Run into the wall, head first and try to make a dent. Don't stop until you make a dent. Even if you are knocked unconscious."  
"Red Lantern Razer, I would rather not have dents on the ship. Also, by my estimate Green Lantern Kilowog will have brain damage before he creates a noticeable dent."  
"Because he doesn't now?" Razer asked slyly and Hal laughed while Kilowog pouted.  
"May I suggest asking to run head first into a wall five times?" Aya asked, curiously looking at each member of the party.  
"Fine." Razer said and Kilowog stood up.  
"Good luck," Hal said with a large smirk.  
"Ah, shut it." Kilowog said gruffly and walked close to a wall.

Kilowog cursed himself and muttered, "I can't believe I'm doing this," before charging into the wall. There was a loud bang and he stumbled back. Smirking, Razer chided him with: "Four more times, Bolovaxian."  
"When I get my hands on you Red, I swear..." Kilowog ran into the wall again, again, and again, and-oh, look-again. Hal could barely breathe he had been laughing so hard, but stiffened his upper lip when Kilowog practically fell back into his seat.  
"Kilowog, you seem to be inebriated. Are you in much pain?"  
"What do you think, Aya?" He glared at her before spinning the bottle hastily. It landed right on Hal who was still smiling. "All right, your turn Jordan. Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Okay. Why don't you tell us a dare one of us could give you that would annoy you as much as it did me having to _charge a wall_?" Hal's smile vanished.  
"Well, uh..."  
"We're waiting Lantern."  
"Can it Razer." Hal chuckled nervously. All eyes were on him and he couldn't back out, so... "I guess it would be you flinging me against a wall like you seemed to enjoy very much when you helped me out with training." He grabbed the bottle and spun. "Aya, do we have aspirin on the Interceptor?"  
"Yes, we have an equivalent to aspirin."  
"Good."  
The bottle landed on Razer, who twitched. Hal skipped asking truth or dare and just went, "Embarrassing childhood story?"

"I didn't _have_ an embarrassing childhood."  
"Ah come on, Razer. Everyone has something they aren't proud of. Something you did as a stupid kid that seemed like a great idea, but now it seems... well, stupid."  
"I once ate the equivalent to what you call a 'worm'."  
"Ah, come on, Red. We're gonna need more'n that." Kilowog said and smiled broadly, as he 'chummily' punched Razer's jaw. "Oops. Meant to get your arm."  
"I'm sure." Razer said as he rubbed his pink jaw. "Five times wasn't enough."  
"What was that, Poozer?" Kilowog barked.  
"Woah-oh. Let's calm down now." Hal said. "Come on, Razer. Embarrassing childhood story."

"I... my mother... Razer wasn't..." He was obviously struggling to put it into words.  
"Spit it out, Red."  
"Razer is a girl's name!" Razer spat. "My mother assumed I'd be a girl, and in the Forgotten Zone, many children died within minutes of birth, so she..."  
Whatever excuse he was explaining was drowned out by the sound of Hal Jordan and Kilowog rolling around on the couch, laughing so hard that Hal went red in the face and Kilowog went blue.  
"Ra... Razeretta!" Hal said and Kilowog snorted.  
"I'm sorry... Snorting isn't..." He laughed hard and wiped tears away. "Snorting isn't very lady-like, is it Razer?"  
Razer tried to continue his explanation, but upon realising they would never give him the chance, he unfolded his arms, stood up and began walking away with a long, dark, pouting face.

Aya frowned. This game was fun, or so Kilowog's and Hal's moods told her, as well as Razer's before he unveiled that his name was female's. When Razer tried leaving the door wouldn't open and she looked at the hyperventilating forms of Kilowog and Hal. "Green Lanterns Hal and Kilowog, is it wise to laugh when Kilowog is a shade of pink, which on Earth is for young females, and that if Razer chooses to continue playing, my statistics show, your dares will become more and more unpleasant?"  
Razer smirked as Hal and Kilowog slowly stopped laughing and started breathing again. He came back and took his seat. "I believe it is my turn, is it not?"  
"...Actually," Hal said with a sheepish smile, "I never asked you truth or dare. So! Truth or dare?"  
Kilowog scooted away from Hal and a bit more towards Aya at Razer's furious, nearly murderous look.  
"Are you saying... You tricked me?" He said lowly, his anger barely contained.  
"Hal Jordan, the odds of this going over well are in the negatives," Aya reported, like Razer wasn't about to go psycho-killer on Hal.  
"Then again, I think we can just let this one slide..."  
Razer glared and spun the bottle.

It landed on Aya.  
"Truth or dare?" Razer said severely. He was trying not to be too unkind to Aya, but he was mad. His ring amplified it, and he felt it bubbling and burning inside of him .  
"Truth, Red Lantern Razer."  
"Lantress," Kilowog corrected but went silent when Razer glared at him.  
"... What's your favourite colour?"  
"That's just a weak question." Hal said and tutted in an exaggerated, light hearted way.  
"Fine, you do one then." Razer seethed.  
"Watch out, Razer's PMSing." Kilowog said. Razer stood up sharply.  
"I'm leaving."  
"Ah, come on, Razer. Kilowog'll be quiet."  
"No I won't."  
"Yes, Kilowog, you will. Now, Aya, truth or dare?"  
"I will choose a dare this time, Green Lantern Hal Jordan."  
"Sit in a corner."  
Aya looked around the room. It was circular.  
There were no corners.  
"Does... not... compute." She stuttered and started sparking from her neck and slumped over.  
"Nice going, jackass," Kilowog scorned. "You just _broke_Aya."

Hal scratched his chin. "I didn't think she'd really break..."  
Razer shoved Hal off of the couch and threw him over to Kilowog. "Now I'll fix your mess," he said as he climbed off of the couch and onto the floor, dragging Aya with him. He turned her onto her stomach and opened her back. The technology was still a little alien to him, but he quickly rebooted her.  
"Aya!" Hal cried. "You're aliiiiiiive!"  
"No thanks to you, Jordan."  
"I am confused. What was it that caused me to-"  
"Don't ask," the three said at once. Aya stared at them before getting back to her seat. This time Razer sat between Hal and Aya. "Let's allow Aya to take her turn instead of giving the imbecile another chance to disrupt her systems." Razer paused. "And for the record Aya, if anyone asks you to sit in the corner of a circular room... The appropriate response is to blast them."  
"Note taken." She spun the bottle, oblivious to Hal breaking her systems temporarily, and watched as it landed on-with help from Hal-Razer.  
"Aya," Hal quickly said, "I think you should show Razer appreciation in an Earth way. He did fix your-whatever happened to you. Give him a big ole hug!"  
Razer's eyes went as large as saucers and he quickly shoved Hal over the table and back onto the couch, between him and Aya. "I think not."  
"Woah! Razer, buddy, don't you think that's a little much to avoid a hug?" Hal asked.

Aya looked at her knees. "No, this is fine. Red Lantern Razer does not wish to hug me."  
"Ah, Razer, how can you refuse our little mechanical maiden over here?" Hal said and made a puppy dog expression. Razer glared at him and rolled his eyes before slowly moving to sit beside Aya.  
"I have been coerced into hugging you-" Aya smiled and hugged him, and Razer hesitated. He was confused, for sure, but slowly he began to hug back.  
"Take it handy you two. Don't need no mechanical girl/boys running around the ship in nine months time."  
"You disgust me with your childish imagery. It was a hug, Bolavaxian." Razer snarled and immediately detached himself from the hug.  
Razer spun the bottle and it landed on Kilowog. "Just what I've been waiting for. Do a handstand for an entire minute, then run around the room twenty-eight times."

Kilowog's jaw twitched. "I'm taking_ truth_ this time." Razer went to say something, but Kilowog interrupted with, "And I'm not a coward! I'm just smart." He sneered. Razer rolled his eyes and took a moment to think of something.  
"Fine. Then tell us something embarrassing about yourself."  
"And isn't that you don't like small spaces," Hal chimed in.  
Kilowog grumbled and shook his head. "Jordan, I'm never playing this game with ya'll again... And fine, you know what? When I met my-my wife, to impress her I took on her older brother and he strung me up in the trees for almost a day. Happy now?"  
"Awww. Poor Kilowog." Hal tried to look sympathetic, but his chuckle betrayed his expression. "Not as near as funny as-"  
"Green Lantern, if you repeat what I disclosed to you three I will gladly eviscerate you." This time Kilowog laughed at Hal's expense. He spun the bottle and it landed on Hal, who snapped his fingers.  
"You know what? I'll live life on the edge. Dare."  
"I _dare_you to give the kid a hug."

Hal frowned, but not as severely as Razer. "Somehow, I don't think that's a good idea," Hal said slowly as Razer stood and marched off.  
"You gonna chicken out, Poozer?" Kilowog teased.  
"Nah, I'm just saying it. Just putting it out there."  
"No." Razer shouted from where he stood.  
"Not even a smooch?" Kilowog asked and laughed. "But seriously. Hal, you gotta hug the kid."  
Razer had almost left the room, floating high when Hal flew over and outstretched his arms. "Come on, Razer. Bro hug." He said.  
"I'd rather die." Razer said.  
Hal didn't take no for an answer though, and tackled Razer. Razer squealed and was lifted by Hal. He tried to break free, but Hal squeezed him tightly, revelling in the fact that Razer's face was almost as red as his ring.  
"You make a great couple," Kilowog said and Hal laughed.  
"That is sufficient time." Aya said sharply and Hal let Razer wriggle so hard that when Hal let go, Razer fell down to the floor. "Sorry there, buddy." He extended his hand.  
"We've had enough physical contact for a lifetime."

Razer stood up on his own and trudged back to the couch. He sat as close to Aya as he could, which was as far away from Hal he could manage. Kilowog kept snorting from trying not to laugh, as Razer's white face was still red. Grateful to still have his face, Hal spun the bottle and watched as it landed on Aya. "Okay Aya, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Who, my precious, is your favorite on the Interceptor?"  
"My... favorite?"  
"Yes. You know... Maybe the one who named you and-"  
"-broke you?" Kilowog finished. Hal kicked him underneath the table; Kilowog grunted. Then he kicked Hal who inhaled sharply and held his breath. He clutched his leg and didn't breathe out until his face went red.  
"According to the statistics I've gathered-"  
"Don't forget to mention why!"  
"-Razer would be my favorite, as he has mechanical knowledge and although he doesn't have all the experience as Hal or Kilowog, he is quite useful. He also has saved me more than once, as well as -"  
"We get it Aya," Kilowog said, "I don't think ya need to rub it in."  
"What does 'rub it in' mean?"  
"I'll... explain it another time. For now, take your turn."  
"Yes Hal Jordan." Aya spun the bottle.


End file.
